Smells Like Teen Spirit
by Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini
Summary: An ongoing collection of one-shots based MOSTLY on Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood, but every now and then other pairs will pop up here and there . Various lengths and K-M Ratings. I take request.
1. Pumpkin Juice

**Prompt **- Pumpkin Juice

"Do it" Cho Chang nudged the whimsical blond sitting on her right.

"She won't do it" Padma Patil remarked and then lowered her voice, " she'll just chicken out".

"He will murder her… if she does it, of course" said Marietta Edgecombe, who sat across from Luna and Cho with Padma at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall for breakfast .

Luna's thin lips twitched before they turned up into a tiny smile. Watching her goblet refill itself with pumpkin juice. She took a slow sip , savoring the sweet drink before standing on her feet.

The three Ravenclaw girls at the table watched Luna's every move as she approached the boy, that stood blocking the main entrance of the Great Hall with his best friend.

"Loony is it?" Draco Malfoy taunted, smirk gracing his pale complexion while blocking her from leaving the Great Hall .

"Hello Draco" come the light voice of Luna, greeting the blond Slytherin as her grey orbs traveled from the blond to the boy that stood quietly up against one of the double doors.

"How dare you call me…" Draco started to say but Luna cut him off.

"Excuse me" She said walking past an irritated Draco and strolling up to Blaise Zabini.

The Italian arched his brow at the girl. "Can I help you ?" he asked smoothly, wondering what the Ravenclaw wanted.

"No" she said in a far away voice that sent a shiver down the Slytherins spine.

"Then I suggest that you keep moving Lovegood" Blaise exclaimed crossing his arms over his chest.

" I can't because I have to do something" Luna told him while Draco glared at the back of her head, not saying a word before he left.

"Then do as you must" Blaise stated hating that he could not unnerve the short blond girl facing him.

Luna shrugged uncaring and with no hesitation, pushed herself onto her toes peaking his full, dark, reddish brown lips.

" Oh Merlin, I can't believe she did it!" Padma claimed, throwing 10 galleons onto the table toward a very happy Cho Chang, who counted the money.

Fixed on the scene, Marietta waited for the dark skin Slytherin to avarda the girl. _'Run Luna' _she thought scared for her house mate.

Luna pulled away from the boy that stood rooted on the spot with a shock expression in his dark brown eyes.

The kiss was simple and sweet . He didn't kiss back and she didn't push it. Retrieving to her house table with a spring in her step , not at all concern with what she just did and if Zabini would hex her while her back was turned . Luna came to a stop at the space of the bench where she previously obtained with her hand out stretch.

Cho smiled up at Luna and handed her, her half of the money .

Luna eyed the gold in her hand, smiling with a wave goodbye at her three house mates. She skipped back the way she came, not at all fazed by Blaise Zabini , who stared at her skipping up the path towards him. "Hello Blaise" she greeted acting like what just happened a moment ago never occurred.

"Hi…" he murmured confusingly at the skipping girl, go by him. He stared after her, still feeling the taste of her pumpkin juice on his lips.

REVIEW!

**A/n:** The title is from one of Nirvana's songs. It was playing when I was trying to come up with a title and could'nt think of one.


	2. Names

**Prompt**: Names

"How about Ashley and Allison?" Luna voiced out behind one of the baby name books in her hands. Always thinking it was cute when a boy had a girl name.

"No" Blaise said automatically eyes closed as he laid on the floor surrounded by dozens of baby name books, "we are not giving the twins, girl names."

"Ok… how about Cody and Mason?" She asked from the floor next to her husband.

"Merlin why not name them, Lorcan and Lysander." Blaise randomly exclaimed to his pregnant wife that was 8 months along.

"Blaise?" Luna smiled getting his attention quickly.

"What?" He turned his head to face the smiling woman with the book lying on her swollen belly forgotten." What did I say?"

"I like it" She told him before testing out the names. "Lorcan Zabini and Lysander Zabini."

"Wait!" He sat up with a shock expression before it sunk in." You do?"

"Yeah" Luna nodded truly loving the names her husband chose.

"Oh… thank Merlin" Blaise sighed, completely relieved of no longer having to search for baby names as he hurried to a standing position.

Luna watched Blaise collect all 12 baby books off the floor and quickly throw them all into the fireplace. Amuse she giggled before she crushed his spirit. "Now all we need are middle names."

REVIEW!

**A/n**: Have any prompts in mind for me to try out?


	3. Bracelet

**Prompt**: Bracelet

"Here" Luna said holding out an ocean, blue, obsidian, crystal, beaded bracelet in Blaise's face, blocking him from reading a copy of **_Moste Potente Potions_** book in the library.

He stared confusingly at the bracelet dangling from the Ravenclaws pale fingers before his expression turned dark. "It's not mine" He exclaimed batting her hand out of his face to continue reading. Hoping the girl would leave him alone.

"I made it for you" the blond continued, not bothered with how quickly he dismissed her.

"I don't want it" he grunted out, eyes glued to the tome in his hands. Missing the flash of hurt that cross the grey orbs watching him.

"But you must take it" Luna stated towering over the Slytherin, that sat alone at the farthest corner in the restricted section.

Blaise sighed annoyed with the schools odd ball, not getting the hint that he wanted her to leave him alone. "Why would I want it?"

"It'll protect you from a Heliopath."

The dark skin boy raised his brow, confusion echoing upon his face. "A Heliopath?" He questioned looking up at Lovegood, wanting her to enlighten him on what a Heliopath meant.

"It's a spirit of fire which gallops and burns anything in its path." She whispered afraid of speaking to loudly about a Heliopath, thinking that it would catch the creature's attention." Since your name means fire, the Heliopaths will be more attracted to you."

Blaise frowned at the girl not at all amused by her made up creatures. "You're a nuttier Lovegood" he commented before turning back to his forgotten book.

Luna sighed in defeat putting the bracelet on the table before walking away.

The Italian eyed the beaded bracelet before standing in a huff, storming away to return the _**Moste Potente Potions **_book, to its rightful place.

Scanning for another tome he selected a book called _**Famous Fire-Eaters. **_He stared at the word _fire_ before he rolled his eyes, deciding to return the book but didn't have time before his right hand started to burn causing him to quickly drop the book onto the floor.

"Bloody hell" He hissed to himself in pain, feeling like his hand was on fire before the feeling of being burnt disappeared. Looking at his surroundings Blaise saw no one, but the light reflecting off the bracelet that he left behind at the table a few feet away.

_"That's preposterus"_ he thought, walking back to the table to snag the jewelry before slipping it onto his wrist. Thinking it looked silly on him but kept it on.

Exiting the library Blaise went in search of Lovegood wanting to know more of about theses odd creatures called Heliopaths. Failing to notices the blond, who made the bracelet hiding behind a bookshelf with her wand in hand before she left, giggling out of the library. Thinking that something about his aura fascinated her to no end.

REVIEW!

I tried , thats all I can say LadyLilyAshley.


	4. I Love You

**Prompt**: I Love You

"Hey Potter!" yelled Blaise from down the hall, while everyone ran around frantically, preparing themselves for the upcoming battle.

"Zabini?" Harry called out confuse, watching the Slytherin catch up to him." What are you doing here and why aren't you in the dungeons with the rest of the Slytherins?"

Blaise waved his question away with a quick hand gesture. "You've haven't seen Luna have you?"

"Luna?" the Gryffindor inquired with a perplex expression on his face. "Why are you searching for her?"

The dark skin Italian wondered, if he should tell scarhead the reason why he was looking for the blond Ravenclaw. "Well I..." He sighed, giving in and spilling the beans. "I'm mad for her. I think it's about time I told her, since we'll probably both be dead by dawn.

Harry's eyebrows shot up to his hair line, from the Slytherins confession and could not get a word out before Zabini shoved past him, shouting out the girls name, he was seeking out.

Seeing the blond girl in his line of sight. Blaise ran up to her, not caring about Potter or what he thought about his confession. "Luna!" he shouted grabbing her shoulder.

Luna turned around smiling at the boy. "Blaise, I thought you were with your house in the dungeons?"

"I was, but I thought this was more important." He stated more afraid about what he was about to say, then fighting any Death Eaters that were trying to get into the castle.

"What's so important?" she asked reaching for his hand and giving him a gentle squeeze, seeing the fear in his dark orbs.

Blaise swallowed nervously before he blurted out, "I Love you."

REVIEW!


	5. Carrot

**Prompt**: Carrot

"Who's the carrot?" Ron questioned with a head gesture to the person in the carrot costume standing by one of the statues next to the grand stairs.

"I'm not sure" Harry shrugged his shoulders at his bestfriend wearing a Batman outfit.

"Hey guys!" Hermione greeted coming down the stairs toward the boys that waited for her before entering the Halloween party in the Great Hall.

"Well... hello there Wonder Woman" Ron voiced out flirtatiously to his girlfriend.

Hermione blushed giving him a playful slap on the arm before she turned to the boy in the Superman outfit. "What are you not sure of Harry?"

The Chosen One rolled his eyes now complete use to, his two best friends dating and being all lovey dovey toward one another. "The person in the carrot costume?" Harry said out of habit pushing his glasses up his nose before remembering he wasn't wearing them tonight.

Hermione looked at Harry noticing that he magically covered up his scar and transformed his green eyes into a baby blue color, before her orbs traveled to the carrot by the stairs. She couldn't tell who was wearing the orange taproot that had their back to them. "No idea" Hermione voiced," but I think it's a girl because whoever is in the costume is too short to be a boy.

"Once again Granger, you are correct" said a deep, smooth voice from behind the trio.

The three Gryffindors in the superhero costumes turned around to face the owner of the voice.

"Zabini?" the trio stated the obvious as they stared at the rabbit costume the Slytherin was sporting.

The Italian smirked at the looks on their faces before walking up to the carrot waiting for him. "Sorry I'm late Lovegood" he said holding out his furry brownish arm for her to take."Shall we?"

The Ravenclaw gave him a soft lovely smile, "It's ok ". She said touching his long, dark, fluffy rabbit ears."And we shall". Thinking how cute he looked in the outfit before locking her arm through his and walking into the Great Hall together. Not noticing the Golden trio in the DC costumes watching them in complete shock as the Ravenclaw and Slytherin entered the Halloween party.

REVIEW!

Thanks for the prompt rattychipmunk.


	6. Missing

**Prompt**: Missing

**Rating: **M

"Um… where did Luna go?" Harry Potter questioned as he sat at the round Slug club table for supper that night with Hermione Granger; Ron and Ginny Weasley; Neville Longbottom; Cormac McLaggen; Susan Bones; Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini and the missing Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood.

Professor Slughorn stopped his deep conversation with Susan about her aunt Amelia Bones, who ran the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"I swear she was just sitting there a moment ago, Professor" Harry claimed at the empty seat in between Malfoy and McLaggen.

"Yes, yes my boy" the Potion's Master rubbed his head, "that is quite odd". Turning to his right, Slughorn looked at the quiet dark skin Slytherin. "Mr. Zabini do you happen to know where Ms. Lovegood went off too?"

All eyes, but three pairs of orbs turned to stare at the Italian boy, who was about to have some of his chocolate ice cream.

Draco's stormy orbs were glaring daggers at McLaggen with anger as the Gryffindor sucked the vanilla ice cream off his pinky while staring hungrily at his Granger.

Hermione felt uncomfortable from the way McLaggen was eyeing her and quickly looked down at her dessert, completely missing Draco kicking Cormac's shin hard from under the table. The muggleborn jumped when a cold hand touched her right hand moments later.

Looking at the blond boy Hermione felt him give her a gentle squeeze before intertwining his fingers with hers. Smiling at one another they both looked up at the other young Slytherin in the room and ignored the nasty glare McLaggen was throwing their way as he rubbed his sore shin.

" I may be her boyfriend, but I do not keep track of her like some kind of animal, sir" Blaise exclaimed before taking in a spoon full of ice cream and then seconds later choking on it.

"Are you ok my boy?" Slughorn inquired as he slapped Blaise's back, hard forcing the poor boy to drop the spoon onto the plate from the impact of the blow to his back.

Coughing Blaise nodded as his dark orbs traveled down toward his lap. His dark brown orbs met large grey orbs staring up at him. '_Well that answers Potter's question about where my missing girlfriend went off too.'_ Blaise thought as Luna sat on her knees, under the table between his legs and started to rub his thighs getting closer and closer to his manhood.

Blaise took a sharp intake of breath as he gripped the edge of the table for dear life, while Luna unzipped his trousers and cupped his package.

"Are you sure that you're ok, Blaise?" came Draco's voice from a cross the table.

Blaise couldn't think, not while Luna took out his length from his pants and started to stroke him slowly. "I, umm…" he stuttered. "Brain freeze." He quickly muttered before sinking down into his seat farther with his head down and holding his temple to cover his face.

"Oh yes Brain freeze, something even us wizards cannot cure" Slughorn chuckled before resuming his conversation with Susan.

Blaise, of course didn't hear his Head of House because of what the Ravenclaw witch was doing to him from under the table with her wicked tongue which had all his attention. "Mmm…" he moaned as Neville gave him an odd look but quickly looked away not wanting the Slytherin to yell at him for staring.

Biting his lip hard Blaise knew he wouldn't last long if Luna kept it up. Murmuring curse words not audible for the human ear, he came in the blonde's mouth as sweat dripped down his forehead. "Bloody hell " Blaise grumbled out as Luna swallowed every drop he shot out.

Breathing hard the Slytherin watched with lazy eyes as his girlfriend tucked his member away before quickly disappearing from his sight.

"Luna!" Blaise heard Potter call out seconds later, making his head snap up. "Where did you go?"

"What are you talking about Harry?" Luna smiled dreamily at her friend. "I've been here the whole time." She somewhat lied before eyeing her boyfriend, who was smirking at her wickedly.

**REVIEW!**

**A/n:** _ Seating order starting with Blaise's right. Neville, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Luna, Cormac, Susan, Slughorn and then back to Blaise._


	7. Ring

**Prompt**: Ring

_Fluff fic._

Standing alone on the edge of the shore by the Black Lake and feeling the wind in her face. Luna watched the giant squid swim around the water.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Luna sighed, "Nothing's wrong" she said putting her hands on top of his and not taking her large grey orbs off of the squid splashing around.

"Something is bothering you" He stated tightening his hold on her waist before he kissed her right shoulder " Now tell".

"Everything will change by tomorrow" Luna exclaimed, closing her eyes. "You will be graduating Hogwarts and then you will leave, to go start your new life while I stay here for another year of school."

The Slytherin sighed before putting his face in between her neck and shoulder. "You know I will wait for you."

"Promise?" Luna whispered before turning around in his arms to face him.

"Promise" Blaise claimed kissing her before pulling away, making the kiss end too soon for Luna's liking. "Now what can I do to make you smile?"

The blonde Ravenclaw leaned into him as she tilted her head to the side, getting a good look at his dark beautiful face. "Just say yes?"

Blaise raised a questioning brow as he watched his long time girlfriend pull out a gold ring from her pocket. The Italian now understood, what Luna meant by saying yes. "Are you… asking… me to…" Blaise stuttered not being able to finish the sentence.

"Yes" Luna said holding her deceased fathers ring. "Will you Blaise Zabini marry me?"

Blaise looked into Luna's grey orbs making sure she was serious about this. Knowing that she was very serious, he snogged her with as much intimacy as he could give her with just a kiss. No doubt in his mind on what he was about to say when he broke their kiss. "Yes" he said watching Luna's lips turn into a lovely smile.

REVIEW!


	8. Mistletoe

**Prompt**: Mistletoe

"Why is everyone running?" Blaise inquired as students ran the opposite direction from the two Slytherin boys that were making their way into the Great Hall.

Draco shrugged not really caring to answer his friend as more students rushed past them.

Blaise stepping into the Great Hall first as a blonde Ravenclaw made her way out. "Move Lovegood" he demanded not knowing, the second he past the frame of the double doors his legs froze.

"Hey what's the hold up?" Draco asked after he bumped into his friends back.

"Lovegood is blocking the path way" Blaise snapped not taking his dark orbs off the Ravenclaw, "and won't move".

"I would gladly move" Luna smiled staring up at the tall dark skin boy," but I can't".

"What do you mean you can't?" Blaise glared as Draco crossed his arms and watched the scene unfold from behind his friend with an amuse smirk on his face, seeing something that his Italian friend hadn't notice yet.

Luna pointed up at the same time her large grey orbs traveled upward to the magical mistletoe hanging between them.

"Bloody hell" Blaise murmured staring up at the evil green plant, now understand why students were running away from Great Hall, not wanting to fall victim of the curse mistletoe. "Stupid plant" he hissed knowing that no matter what he did, there was only one way out this trap. Looking back down at the blonde girl before him, Blaise knew what he had to do as dozens of eyes were glued on them.

"Come on Blaise, hurry up" Draco taunted from behind the boy. "I would like to have supper sometime tonight".

The Slytherin under the mistletoe growled at his friend from over his shoulder," Shut up Malfoy."

Scanning the room he couldn't see the poltergeist that hung the stupid plant, but knew he was watching. "Peeves you're going to wish that you truly stayed dead, when I find you!" he shouted out, his warning to the ghost.

Luna quietly watched the Slytherin, not at all concern with being stuck under the mistletoe with him or that half of the student body watched, but she just wished that they could move this along because she had hungry Thestral's to feed.

Sighing Blaise knew that Peeves wouldn't show his cowardly face as his brown eyes traveled back to the stormy orbs staring unblinking up at him, without so much as a word the Slytherin bend down to Luna's level and pressed his lip to hers.

Luna just stood there with her hands at her side and eyes wide open. Thinking why girls made such a big deal about Blaise Zabini? Yes he's good looking; Yes he's rich ,but he's a cold hearted boy. She didn't feel anything, no passion, fireworks, butterflies nothing what so ever. Pulling away and blinking once, now able to move Luna walked away leaving Blaise confuse about her reaction toward the kiss, not at all happy that the girl didn't melt into his hands like most other girls would have if he had kiss them.

_1 Hour Later_

After having the Thestral's feed and dinner long over with Luna skipped back toward the castle ready for bed.

"Hey Lovegood!" came a deep voice from down the dark corridor. "I've been looking for you".

"Oh, well you found me" Luna smiled coming to a stop in front of the Slytherin, who kissed her under the mistletoe earlier today in the Great Hall.

Blaise narrowed his eyes as he eyed the Ravenclaw, "Why do you have blood on your hands?"

"I was feeding the Thestral's" she stated wandlessly removing the blood from her hands, "they only like raw, bloody meat."

"Of course" he muttered quickly changing the conversation, "um… look Lovegood about the …"

"If this is about the kiss" Luna interrupted him, knowing what he was trying to get at. "Just forget about it, it was nothing ok"

"That's the problem I can't forget about it" he exclaimed frustrated, "and trust me I tried. All I keep picturing is the look of disappoint on your face after I kissed you."

"Well your kiss was empty" Luna stated bluntly.

"What?" Blaise protested, "Empty? He snored not believing his ears. "I don't even know why I came looking for you, maybe it was out of curiosity or boredom but my kisses are not…

Luna grabbed his neck before she kissed him, cutting him completely off this time.

Blaise was stunned at the quick action that the Ravenclaw girl made before he recovered and embraced her. Picking Luna up an inch or two off the ground, he kissed her back while walking into the nearest wall as he carried Luna and firmly placing her up against the stone wall.

Luna pulled away and Blaise looked puzzled, "what is it?" he asked as he placed her down slowly but not letting go of her.

"Lesson one; you're a man dying of thirst and I" she pointed at herself, "am what will quench your thirst".

The Slytherin nodded lowering his head and pausing centimeters away from her lips.

"And Lesson two; Go slow, there is no rush" she whispered before closing the gap as she stood on her tippy toes.

Farther Down the same dark corridor was Peeves, floating as he smirked at the snogging teens before going on his way to hang more magical mistletoe. Thinking that Dumbledore would be so proud of him for increasing Inter-House unity.

Review!


	9. Kiss

**A/n**: This is a quick one and its Part.2 of Chapter 1 - Pumpkin Juice.

**Prompt**: Kiss

"OK, Luna completed her dare" Padma exclaimed facing Luna and Cho, who sat behind her and Marietta while they waited for Potions to start.

"Now it's your turn Cho" Marietta giggled as more students walked into class.

"I know" Cho whined, not ready for whatever crazy and embarrassing dare they had for her.

Luna sat quietly next to Cho until now, "May I suggest something?"

"Of course Luna" Padma said," What's on your mind?"

"How about Cho has to kiss the next boy that walks in through that door?"

"That brilliant" Marietta smiled before she turned around to look at said door, wondering who would be the lucky guy.

Cho looked horrified because with her bad luck, she would end up kissing someone like Crabbe or Goyle and the thought of that made her stomach turn into knots.

All four Ravenclaw girls waited and Cho was starting to get anxious as the door opened. "Oh thank Merlin it was only Hermione and Ginny'' Cho sighed with relieve.

A minute went by, making Marietta and Padma become impatient before the door opened once again.

"Neville" Cho whispered seeing the poor boy trying to catch his breath after running from Gryffindor tower to the dungeons, hoping that he would make it into class before Snape did.

Marietta giggled as Padma amusingly told Cho to 'go on with it'. While Luna stared out into her own little world, well... from outsider eyes that's what it appeared to look like she was doing, but in fact she was watching Blaise Zabini and counting how many seconds he would stare at her before he looked away and then repeat it all over again.

"Ten seconds" Luna muttered as she turned to witness Cho go up to Neville and kiss him fully on the lips before the Gryffindor fainted.

"Longbottom! Ten points from Gryffindor for being in the way" Snape snarled as he walked over Neville's unconscious body on the floor and got class started.

REVIEW!


	10. Fake

**A/n**: You know how the saying goes. Everything is fun and games until someone gets hurt. This is Part.3 of Chapter 1 - Pumpkin Juice and Chapter 9 - Kiss.

**Prompt:** Fake

"But… but I don't want too, that's a terrible dare! Marietta Edgecombe cried out; face red and not believing what just came out of Cho Changs mouth and looking at Luna and Padma for some help to get her out of this dare. "And you can't make me do it."

"I know we can't, but the game can" Cho smiled a bit dark, ready for her revenge and knowing that if Edgecombe did not go through with her dare the word **Chicken** would magically be marked on Marietta's forehead until the end of the day. "I think I see the letters surfacing" Cho taunted making Padma chuckle lightly as Luna read the Quibbler upside down and only lifted her orbs for a moment at Marietta's clean forehead before returning to the issue in her hand .

"No…" Marietta gasped in horror before touching her forehead," ok, fine I'll do it." She said nervously and eyes roaming the library before it landed on the boy sitting alone, a couple of tables down from herself and three mates.

The nervous Ravenclaw eyed her prey more closely. The boy was reading a book _called how to manifest a Patronus _while he ran his long, skinny, pale fingers through his dark almost jet black hair. He looked frustrated and Marietta knew she was right when he closed the book shut as well as his eyes and leaned back into his chair.

"Come on Marietta do it now" Padma pressed on," It's the perfect opportunity".

"Ok" she snapped not liking the peer pressure, but thinking it was best to just get her dare done with and out of the way. Taking a deep breath Marietta pointed her wand to herself and muttered the charms that would change her appearance, voice and her robes. "So how do I look?"

"You look just like Daphne Greengrass" Luna said over the magazine.

"Good that's what I was going for" she smiled and quickly stood before walking over to Theodore Nott.

"You know that was very wicked of you Cho" Padma smirked "I'm proud of you, never thought you had a bad bone in your body. How did you come up with such a harsh dare?"

"Thought it would be entertaining to make Nott think that his girlfriend wants to break up with him" Cho said as she watched the fake Greengrass behind Nott and covering his eyes with her hands.

"He must be a horrible Prefect partner, huh?" Luna claimed.

"You have no idea" Cho muttered thinking of all the times he ditched her when they had duties together to go off and screw around with Greengrass or whenever they did patrol together, he would taunt her nonstop about dating Harry in 5th year._ 'I'll rather have Malfoy as a partner maybe Hermione would be more than happy to switch.' _She thought before focusing back on the dare taking place three tables down.

"What are you doing here Daphne?" Theo asked after pretending to guess who her was and thought it would be fun to name about five different girls before giving in.

"I need to talk to you" she said looking into the Slytherin's haunting, but breath taking ocean blue orbs.

"Ok... what's so important that it couldn't wait?" Theo raised a dark brow with curiosity.

The fake Daphne cleared her throat thinking there's no turning back. "I want to break up."

Theo thought that it was just a joke "ha ha really funny"

"It's not a joke, I want to break up" Marietta knew the moment when it sunk in, it was written all over his face.

"What?" He said not wanting to believe a word. "Why?"

Marietta shrugged knowing that this was going to hurt him and that he would hurt whoever pulled this stunt on him, when and if he ever found out, who it was. "I think we had a good run" she stated with a blank expression like a true Slytherin. "But I think it's time to part ways, you're a great guy Theo but I don't love you like you love me" the moment she said 'I don't love you', the Ravenclaw knew she broke him and that was the end she couldn't do it anymore. Her eyes became watery and quickly stood up before running out the library, knowing that she just break his heart.

The three Ravenclaws watched their friend flee the library, worried about Marietta as they followed after her neither Cho nor Padma witness what Luna did.

_ 'This is no longer a fun game between friends' _Luna thought seeing Nott wipe a tear that was running down his cheek before she tore her eyes away for him and left.

**REVIEW!**

**Poor Theo , he really is in love with Daphne.**


	11. Songs

**Here are Two very quick iPod challenges. The songs are so random Lol.**

**You Make Me Feel... Feat. Sabi by Cobra Starship**

The Ravenclaw party was going on strong, but Luna wasn't really feeling up to dancing as she kept her distance from Blaise. She hadn't talked to him since the other day when he rejected her kiss and ran from her.

"I'm sorry" came Blaise's voice from behind her. "And before you say anything, let me say what I need to say.

Luna turned her back to the bar and faced the Slytherin, not saying a word and letting him continue.

"You make me feel… nervous" Blaise confessed, feeling his heart pick up speed. "Nervous because you're the only girl that I've ever feel these… odd feeling for and that scares me. You scare me Luna Lovegood." Blaise took a deep breath, "And I…"

"Stop talking" Luna smiled interrupting him. "Now, if I kiss you again are you going to run away from me this time?"

Blaise smirked "Do it and find out".

**Dance (A$$) Remix Feat. Nicki Minaj by Big Sean**

Blaise just couldn't stop starring. _'Merlin I love a challenge, but this is like no other challenge.' _He thought while walking down to Potion's with Malfoy.

"You're starring again" Draco stated with an amused smirk.

"I've been after her for weeks" Blaise said, his eyes still glued to the skipping girls rear end. "And all she has said to me was, 'Hello Blaine'.

"Blaine? Leave it up to her to get your name wrong" Draco laughed as Blaise glared at him. "Mate, if you want Lovegood to notice you; you're going to have to think outside the box… Draco trailed off, becoming aware that Blaise wasn't listening as he already returned to starring at the skipping Ravenclaw in front of them. Draco rolled his eyes, "Or you can just keep on staring at her ass."

**REVIEW!**


	12. RED

"Merlin if it wasn't a requirement to take this stupid class to graduate Hogwarts. I would not be in this empty Muggle Studies classroom, facing this weird contraption, and with you sitting next to me no less."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Whatever Malfoy and I've told you already Cap lock is only when you need to uppercase letters". She sighed in frustration and eyed his computer screen with a paragraph of only capital letters.

_'Godric just wait 'til I give the professor an ear full next time we have class._ _This is torture and Malfoy was as stupid as Crabbe and Goyle when it came to anything muggle related'._ She thought.

"I know" Draco snapped," I don't need your help!"

"Fine, be that way" Hermione said turning back to her laptop, trying really hard to stay calm as she put on ear buds and moved the mouse pad around before selecting a song off her itunes.

Draco raised a brow as he heard noises coming from Granger's ear things, but quickly ignored her as he looked for the button that would erase the paragraph he wrote earlier.

"_Losing him was blue like I'd never known; Missing him was dark grey all alone"_ Hermione song lowly.

Draco heard Granger sing and watched from the corner of his eye.

_"Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red  
Loving him was red"_

The blond gave the smallest smile, he only pretended to not understand the muggle device. So he could have some time alone with the singing Gryffindor next to him.

**REVIEW!**


	13. Fantasy

**Thanks for reviewing WildCitrusSunflower and Who Says It's A Rebellion .**

**Warning: Rated M**

'This was heaven', Blaise thought with his back pressed to his mattress as he stared up at the beauty before him.

The stunning, pale naked body of his petite girlfriend had him rock hard. Her long blonde hair was over her right shoulder and her perky, light, pink nipples bounced a bit as she grinded into him, teasing him.

He just wanted to devour her from head to toe as he licked his dry lips. He badly wanted to lick, suck and bite every inch of her body until she came, but he didn't dare move. The friction she was creating between them was far too good to pass up. So he just watched with lust, filled, desire in his slit eyes.

The straddling girl slowly moved her finger tips down his torso, without stopping and with feathery like touches she felt his cock twitch with need. Smiling down at Blaise, she leaned down, kissing her way up his body before kissing his full, dark, red lips.

Blaise was breathing heavily, heart was racing while his eyes remained close, trying to savor the taste of her lips. He could feel her breath by the shell of his right ear.

"Say my name?" She moaned before biting him on his earlobe tenderly and slowly starting to kiss down his neck but stopped at his pulse point.

"Luna" he groaned out in pure pleasure as she nibbled and then sucked on the place she had stopped at, in between his neck and shoulder.

"Blaise…"

"Mmm?" was all he could get out.

"Blaise?"

…

"BLAISE, WAKE UP!" Draco Malfoy shouted.

The dark skinned Italian snapped his eyes wide open.

"Dreaming of Lovegood again I see?" Draco smirked amusingly.

"No! Not again" Blaise said frustrated as he smacked his palms to his face, not believing it was just a dream. 'But it felt so real' he thought before rolling over and burying his face into his pillow as he noticed the discomfort in his boxers.

'Bloody hell, Luna Lovegood is going to be the death of me.'

**REVIEW!**


End file.
